


Art for Temps Perdu by Golden Bastet

by Firlefanzine



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/pseuds/Firlefanzine
Summary: As provided by the author:By all measures, Raymond Doyle is a successful man.A renowned portraitist and a denizen of London’s haute-monde, he mingles with kings and prime ministers, the famous and the well-placed. No hostess is considered a success without a portrait by him on her wall; no party is considered to have started without his presence, and he has his choice of any bed he might desire (though he is discreet). For a man who started life at the bottom of the heap, his existence is almost magical. But one day, his gift dries up. He is still in demand, wanted, desired; but he knows it’s only a matter of time before his problem is discovered.Raymond Doyle is also a man of action. So he decides to leave grey London behind, in search of his lost inspiration; traveling somewhere, anywhere, where no one will know him, where he can sort out his artistic block and get back to his life. Landing in a small seaside hotel on the Mediterranean, he is amused, even charmed by his rustic surroundings – until a group of mercenaries also take up lodgings. And in his surroundings Doyle finds his spark – and far more danger than he could imagine.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: CI5 Box of Tricks 2020





	Art for Temps Perdu by Golden Bastet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my author for the wonderful story!  
> And also to the whole Big Bang gang.
> 
> You rock!


End file.
